The invention is in the field of laryngoscopes in general, and light guide mounts for use with laryngoscopes in particular.
Laryngoscopes can be generally classified into two types as follows: ISO 7376/1 compatible laryngoscopes having a miniature bulb disposed in their blades, and ISO 7376/3 compatible laryngoscopes having a miniature bulb disposed in their handles. ISO 7376/1 compatible laryngoscopes can fitted with either one of two types of laryngoscope blades as follows: the conventional type with an incandescent miniature bulb disposed adjacent the tip of the blade and the more recent Shucman(trademark) type having often a fragile halogen miniature bulb disposed in the rear portion of the blade, for example, as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,458 to Upsher, and as commercially available from Truphatek International Ltd, Netanya, Israel. Removable fiber optic light pipes have been proposed for ISO 7376/3 compatible laryngoscopes for sterilization and replacement purposes, for example, as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,614 to Bauman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,624 to Stone et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,570 to Storz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,491 to Heine et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,937 to Vivenzio.
The first aspect of the present invention is for a novel light guide mount including a miniature bulb for use with a Shucman(trademark) type laryngoscope blade which satisfies the needs of ready component part removable for both sterilization and replacement purposes, longevity by avoiding electrical components susceptible to corrosion, and ready manufacturability. The light guide mount can be integrally formed with a laryngoscope blade to render a fiber optic laryngoscope blade designed for either single or multi-patient use. But preferably the light guide mount including its often fragile miniature bulb can be a discrete removable component again designed for either single or multi-patient use.
The second aspect of the present invention is for a novel removable light guide mount for use with a laryngoscope which satisfies the needs of ready detachment for both sterilization and replacement purposes, and ready manufacturability. The inter-engagement means employed for securing a light guide mount to a laryngoscope blade is preferably of the snap-fit type but alternative inter-engagement means may include a screw arrangement, and the like. A light guide mount can be designed for fitting an ISO 7376/1 compatible laryngoscope blade of either the conventional type or the Shucman(trademark) type, or an ISO 7376/3 compatible laryngoscope blade, and it also can be designed for either single or multi-patient use.